


Eric & Alice

by Odd_Ellie



Category: Original Work
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Portuguese, Slice of Life, Slow Build
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-23 11:51:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Um garoto, uma garota e um acordo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

 

Se você percorresse os arredores da praça municipal Eduardo Bloch naquela madrugada você veria dois mendigos dormindo sob os bancos de madeira, se você prestasse atenção nas arvores atrás perceberia que atrás delas havia um jovem casal de rapazes particularmente bêbados praticando felação, poderia também ver também um cachorro vira-lata correndo atrás de um pombo de um lado a outro, e você definitivamente notaria o rapaz sentado aos pés da estátua de anjo no meio do parque com a cabeça entre os joelhos se sentindo miserável.

O nome dele era Eric e naquele momento ele achava que deveria estar chovendo, nos filmes toda vez que o casal principal se separava havia uma grande chuva para o herói ficar para embaixo sentindo pena de si mesmo. Mas naquela noite quente de verão não havia nenhum sinal de alguma chuva vindo, na verdade o céu estava completamente estrelado e a lua cheia, mas mesmo com o universo não lhe favorecendo o clima ideal Eric conseguiu ficar sentado ali sentindo pena de si (e imaginando uma tempestade caindo em sua cabeça).

Alguns minutos depois se você estivesse ainda observando aquela praça você veria uma garota sair de um taxi e ir na direção do rapaz sentado aos pés da estátua de anjo, com seus sapatos de salto alto fazendo barulho ao entrarem contato com os ladrilhos que formavam o piso do local, Eric só notou a presença dela quando ela havia parado na sua frente, ele não se virou para cima para ver seu rosto.

“Como você me achou ?” ele perguntou.

“Você é embaraçosamente previsível” Alice disse.

“Mas porque você veio ? Porque não ela ?”

“Sua irmãzinha ligou para mim e disse que você não tinha voltado para casa e eu não ia deixar você estragar ainda mais a festa de aniversário da minha melhor amiga, então eu vim te procurar pra te levar pra casa”

“Você perdeu o seu tempo, eu não vou sair daqui” ele disse finalmente levantando seu rosto para encará-la.

“Você está sendo ridículo. Vamos embora, já passam das duas da manhã, se você ficar aqui você pode ser roubado, espancado, estuprado ou pior”

“Eu não ligo, eu não vou”

“Tudo bem, então eu vou ficar aqui com você”

“Isso é ridículo”

“Aparentemente você é contagioso”

Alice bateu um pouco a poeira do chão antes de se sentar desconfortavelmente ao lado do rapaz.

“Como você fazer isso vai me convencer a ir embora ?”

“Para começar você está fazendo com que eu suje o meu vestido, e você já fez com que eu saísse de um lugar que eu realmente queria estar para te levar de volta para casa”

“Como eu sou previsível ?”

“O que ?”

“Você disse que você descobriu que eu estava aqui porque eu era previsível, eu não vejo como eu sou previsível”

“A Sabrina havia me contado que vocês se beijaram aqui pela primeira vez, e eu sei que você é sentimental ao ponto de cruzar a cidade só para ficar sentado no chão se afogando em autopiedade, previsível, previsível e previsível”

“Eu não sou sentimental, eu sou um romântico”

“Não você é um sentimental”

“Tanto faz, é tudo a mesma coisa no fim”

“Não exatamente, segundo F. Scott Fitzgerald um sentimental é aquele que acredita que as coisas vão durar para sempre, um romântico sabe com uma desesperada confiança que elas não vão. E você mesmo após estar há mais de um mês separado dela pirou quando você a viu com outro, você ainda acha que vocês vão voltar”

“Você realmente decidiu citar o escritor de O Grande Gatsby para tentar fazer com que eu supere uma garota ?”

“Eu suponho que não tenha sido uma decisão muito bem pensada”

“Definitivamente”

“Nem tanto assim se ele tivesse ficado obcecado por uma garota que ele namorou por um mês cinco anos atrás ele não teria acabado morto”

“Nós namoramos por seis meses”

“Eu estou falando sobre Gatsby, não sobre você, deveria ser óbvio, você está vivo”

“Apenas por fora”

“Ótimo Bukowski, mas a questão é eu não estou tentando fazer com que você a esqueça hoje a noite okay ? Só que você deixe de ser idiota se levante e vá para casa antes que o plantão da sua mãe termine e ela chegue em casa não te encontre e chame a policia”

“Eu não sou idiota tá bem, eu sei que eu vou ter que sair daqui eventualmente, só não agora”

“Quando então, em dez minutos ? Vinte ?”

“Eu não sei, Okay ?”

“Não Eric, não está okay”

“É que eu não sei o que eu seria sem ela”

“Provavelmente ainda um virgem”

“Hilário”

“Eu sei”

“Eu estava sendo irônico”

“Não você não estava”

Ele respirou fundo.

“Porque você adora me insultar ?”

“Eu não adoro, é apenas que você torna muito fácil os insultos surgirem em uma conversa”

“Outras pessoas conseguem falar comigo muito bem para a sua informação”

“Então os seus amigos tem uma paciência bem maior do que a minha para ouvir você falando sobre o seu épico amor colegial por Sabrina Nunes”

“Eu não tenho mais amigos agora, a Sabrina ficou com todos eles após a separação”

“Claro que você tem, eu já vi você com um monte de gente, já vi você jogando xadrez no intervalo com aqueles caras que estão sempre na biblioteca da escola, na entrada você está sempre conversando com a sua irmã e deve haver pelo menos uma pessoa que você encontre toda vez que você saí para matar aula”

“Sim, mas não dá pra falar sobre essas coisas com a minha irmãzinha, e eu tenho uma reputação a manter com os caras”

“Você pode falar comigo”

“Engraçado”

“Eu não estou brincando, você pode falar o que quiser comigo porque minha imagem de você já é péssima, se bem que depois dessa noite essa não deve mais ser uma das minhas peculiaridades”

“Você não quer falar comigo”

“Eu quero sim se essa for a maneira de conseguir te tirar do chão, ir pra casa, e francamente tomar um banho, sério Eric até grunges se sentiriam enojados pela quantidade de sebo no seu cabelo”

“Tá bem, eu falo com você se você prometer não falar com a Sabrina o que eu te disser e se você parar de me insultar pelo resto da noite”

Alice considerou a proposta por um momento.

“Tudo bem,vai ser difícil a parte dos insultos, mas eu vou tentar”

“E só pra constar, eu lavei meu cabelo antes de ir pra festa hoje, é só que no meio do briga o novo namoradinho da Sabrina pegou um copo com refrigerante de uma das mesas e jogou na minha cara e pegou muito no meu cabelo, e eu não pensei em lavar antes de sair de lá, pode encostar e você vai sentir que está melado e não ensebado”

“Eu vou acreditar na sua palavra, embora seja mais porque eu não quero ter que encostar no seu cabelo melado, sentar no chão é o máximo de sujeira que eu estou disposta a entrar em contato por você essa noite”

“Você é tão esnobe”

“Não é esnobismo, é higiene básica. E por um acaso você pode me insultar ?”

“Sim eu posso, não tinha nenhuma parte do acordo que dizia que a regra de não insultos era mutua” ele disse satisfeito.

“Você vai ser um advogado bem irritante um dia, bem-sucedido mas irritante”

“Isso conta como um insulto também, mas eu vou deixar passar. E também eu não quero mais ser um advogado”

“Então oque você quer ser ?”

“Eu não sei”

“Não tem nenhuma idéia ?”

“Bem, tem uma, mas você vai achar idiota”

“Provavelmente. Mas dada as circunstancias eu provavelmente não vou conseguir expressar isso da mesma forma que faria em outras circunstâncias”

“Bem, eu queria ser um professor, mas o salário é uma droga, crianças e adolescentes parece uns monstros as vezes, e todo mundo acharia estúpido”

“Você seria bom nisso”

“Sarcasmo conta com o insulto também”

“Essa é uma regra muito injusta, mas para a sua informação eu não estava sendo sarcástica. Você seria bom nisso, mesmo, nas vezes em que nós acabamos na mesma sala e tinha aquelas apresentações na frente da classe as suas eram umas das poucas que eram assistiveis e provavelmente a única interessante mesmo. E pessoas são sempre difíceis, é parte da condição humana, e você parece saber lidar bem com os seus irmãozinhos então essa também é uma área que você deve levar uma certa facilidade”

“Isso foi muito legal, você bebeu algo antes de vir aqui ?”

“Não. Eu posso ser gentil, as vezes”

“Então você deve realmente querer me tirar daqui pra adular o meu ego desse jeito”

“Sim eu quero, mas eu não estava mentindo, eu já te disse isso, não tem porque você ser tão inseguro o tempo todo, e antes que você comece a citar a regra, isso não conta como um insulto, é uma característica apenas”

“Eu sei. Obrigada”

“De novo : não precisa agradecer eu só estou dizendo oque eu acho de verdade, você está mais lento que o normal”

“Não por isso, por vir aqui, e por escutar, eu não estava esperando isso de ninguém na verdade”

“Você vai chorar ? Tudo bem se você quiser, a nossa clausula de confidencialidade cobre reações emocionais mais fisicas”

“Quer saber de uma coisa, talvez eu chore, e quer saber o porque : eu não gosto de você, verdade eu não gosto de tantas pessoas assim, mas eu particularmente não gosto de você, tem momentos que eu acho que eu poderia começar a minha própria religião baseada no quanto eu não gosto de você. Sabe você é tão irritante, e controladora...”

“Okay eu proponho que a regra dos não-insultos se torne mutua agora porque se não você vai acabar não só miserável, mas com os dois olhos roxos”

“...E você está me interrompendo, e você acha que você está sempre certa, você é tão competitiva, você dizia o tempo todo pra minha namorada que ela conseguiria alguém melhor do que eu, isso era tão humilhante, e você é pratica ao ponto de ser um defeito porque você parece considerar qualquer tipo de sentimentalismo uma bobagem, e tem pouquíssimas coisas no mundo que eu ame tanto agora quanto a droga da sua presença aqui, e eu não quero ir porque eu sei que ninguém me ouviria do jeito que você está ouvindo agora amanhã. Agora esse é o motivo principal pra eu não poder sair daqui. Então é talvez eu chore Alice”

Eric esperou que ela o socasse assim que terminasse de falar, ou que talvez o abraçasse, mas ela só o continuou o encarando, como se o estivesse analisando. Até que finalmente disse :

“Se houvesse alguém pra você despejar todas as suas angustias amanhã, você iria pra casa agora ?”

“Não tem ninguém que faria isso”

“Eu vou. Ser sua babá emocional não é exatamente como eu estava planejando passar o final do meu último semestre, mas se você vier comigo nesse segundo eu prometo que eu vou. E eu realmente estou ocupada com a comissão da formatura, a presidência do grêmio, e eu tenho a minha preparação pro vestibular, mas eu tenho certeza que eu posso arranjar uma ou duas horas por dia pra ouvir sobre os seus sentimentos sobre o seu trágico amor épico, até que você sinta bem e feliz de novo ou até que você ache alguém melhor pra cumprir essa tarefa do que eu. Mas eu reservo a mim mesma o direito de te insultar quando eu achar necessário”

“Você odiaria isso”

“Provavelmente. Mas não mais do quanto eu odeio estar aqui agora. Nós temos um acordo ?”

“Sim”

“Bom, então seja um cavalheiro uma vez na vida e me ajude a levantar”

Ele se levantou do chão e lhe estendeu a mão. Ela a pegou e assim que estava de pé a largou.

“Sabe você realmente poderia ter feito o seu argumento sem acrescentar a sua listinha dos meus defeitos” Alice disse.

“Desculpa” Eric disse um tanto embaraçado.

Ela não respondeu, só continuou andando para o outro lado da praça, aí parou e disse :

“Não. Não. Não. Não. Droga. Não. Não. Não”

“O que foi ?”

“Eu disse pro babaca do taxista me esperar por dez minutos que eu já voltava, não é possível que já tenha passado dez minutos.”

Ela respirou fundo e começou a desamarrar as tiras de suas sandálias. 

“Você carrega as minhas sandálias” Alice disse enquanto as tirava de seus pés ficando descalça.

“Porque eu deveria fazer isso ?” Eric disse olhando para as sandálias suspeitamente.

“Porque nós vamos ter que andar por dois bairros até o próximo ponto de taxi em funcionamento a essa hora, e esses saltos acabariam com os meus pés. E como foi a sua demora que fez o meu taxi ir embora você vai carrega-los , e você devia se sentir com sorte por eu não estar fazendo você me carregar de colo até lá”


	2. Capítulo 2

Eric Mena amava Sabrina Nunes, a amava desde a primeira vez que a tinha visto ao entrar naquela escola aos doze anos, ele amava os seus longos cabelos ruivos, as sardas que haviam sobre seu nariz. Ele amava o jeito que ela abraçava as pessoas com mais força do que seria esperado de uma garota magrela como ela, e apesar de não ter muito interesse em futebol gostava de assistir os jogos de seu time com ela porque ela ficava toda empolgada quando este marcava um gol e bem irritada quando o arbitro fazia algum julgamento com o qual ela não concordava. Ele amava os seus olhos verdes e o seu sorriso que o fazia ter vontade de sorrir também. Mas nos seis meses em que namorou com ela o que mais amava era o fato dela o amar de volta, ou pelo menos era isso que ele gostava de acreditar nos seus melhores dias, ela nunca havia dito as palavras, e nem ele, mas ele tinha certeza nos bons dias e nos dias restantes torcia para que fosse verdade. Frequentemente nesse período ele se encontrava a encarando e se perguntava se não estava tendo um sonho louco e maravilhoso em que ela tivesse no inicio do ano sido posta na mesma classe que ele e por coincidência escolhido o lugar logo atrás do dele para se sentar, e tivesse começado a conversar com ele sobre coisas casuais, e que no dia de uma visita escolar a universidade do outro lado da cidade ela tivesse sugerido que eles fugissem da mini excursão e fossem dar um passeio pelo bairro e que na praça ali perto bem embaixo da estátua de anjo ela tivesse lhe beijado, e que no ônibus de volta para a escola ela tivesse dito que sim quando ele perguntou se gostaria de namorar com ele. Ele olhava, sorria e não conseguia acreditar, embora tentasse se conter um pouco porque se fizesse isso por tempo demais com certeza Alice Amaral estaria lá para lhe informar que ele estava sendo estranho de novo. Não que não houvesse coisas sobre Sabrina Nunes que ele não gostava. Ele não gostava de como o olhar dela seguia qualquer cara atraente que passasse por ela na rua, ele não gostava muito do seu habito de manter as unhas bem grandes porque no calor do momento ele sempre acabava arranhado, ele não gostava dos risinhos que ela dava quando reclamava de ser arranhado. E ele não gostava que a cerca de um mês atrás ao lhe perguntar porque ela estava terminando com ele ela ter lhe dito que ele olhava para ela como se o sol brilhasse de seu sorriso, o que para ela isso era muita pressão.

.

.

.

Quando Alice tocou a campainha da casa dos Mena naquela tarde foi Liz, a irmã mais nova de Eric que atendeu. Liz era uma garota baixinha com cabelos negros com corte channel, estava no primeiro ano mas já fazia parte do grêmio estudantil e Alice viera a passar um número razoável de tardes na companhia da outra garota, as duas não eram melhores amigas e dificilmente falavam sobre outra coisa além do grêmio mas Alice gostava dela, a achava organizada e responsável, provavelmente a mais indicada a ocupar o seu lugar no grêmio após a sua graduação.

“Oi. O seu irmão está em casa ?”

“Sim. Obrigada por ir buscá-lo ontem de noite”

“Hum, de nada. Como ele está ?”

“Ele está escutando a música I don’t wanna get over you da banda The Magnetic Fields. Repetidamente. No volume máximo. No quarto ao lado do meu”

“Então você não vai querer ouvir a música pelo resto do ano, não é ?”

“Provavelmente pelo resto da minha vida”

Alice riu.

“Eu tenho que sair agora, você sabe onde fica o quarto dele não sabe ?”

“Sei. Tchau”

“Tchau” Liz disse fechando a porta atrás dela.

Na verdade Alice não se lembrava direito, só havia estado dentro daquela casa uma outra vez mas conseguiu se guiar pela música que vinha do corredor então achou o quarto em questão rapidamente e bateu nas porta duas vezes.

“Eu já te disse Liz : Dor exige ser sentida. Em volume máximo em alguns casos” Eric disse de dentro do quarto.

“Não é Liz. E nós temos essa maravilhosa nova tecnologia chamada fones de ouvido, você devia procurar”

A música foi desligada e Eric abriu a porta devagar.

“Você está aqui” ele disse.

“Sim”

“Na porta do meu quarto”

“Brilhante poder de observação, não é a toa que você costumava tirar as segundas melhores da classe”

“Na verdade eu sou o primeiro nos últimos dois anos”

“Claro que sim, afinal nós acabamos em turmas diferentes nesses últimos dois anos”

“Exibida”

“Você faria o mesmo no meu lugar”

“Mas novamente : Você está no meu quarto”

“O nível de inteligência da sua classe deve ser bem baixo nos últimos dois anos”

“Ha ha. O que eu quis dizer é : porque você está aqui ?”

“Eu te disse que ia te ajudar com a Sabrina”

“É mas você disse isso só pra que eu viesse para casa e cala-se a boca”

“Você está enganado. Eu fiz isso exclusivamente para que você viesse para que você viesse pra casa, tentar fazer com que você se cale é algo que eu já sei ser impossível. Mas independentemente disso eu tento manter o hábito de cumprir a minha palavra, mesmo que seja só com você. Eu estava esperando poder realizar isso no intervalo no colégio hoje, mas não consegui te encontrar”

“Eu não fui. Como você foi ?”

“Eu peguei o ônibus como sempre”

“Eu não to falando disso. É que só deve ter dado pra você dormir umas três horas depois de você ter me deixado aqui”

“Duas horas e meia na verdade”

“Eu estou impressionado”

“Isso não é necessário”

“Claro que é, eu não conseguiria ir para escola depois de ter ficado acordado tão tarde”

“Eu tive o auxilio de café. Mas sobre você, se o seu drama tivesse ocorrido durante a tarde ao invés da madrugada você teria ido pra escola hoje de manhã ?”

“Yeah... eu achei que as pessoas iam ficar falando do que eu fiz ontem”

“Algumas falaram”

“A Sabrina falou alguma coisa ?”

“Ela também não foi a aula hoje, mas no caso dela o sono foi provavelmente o único motivo”

“Mas oque você acha que ela vai falar ?”

“Eu não sei, eu sou amiga dela mas eu não vivo na cabeça dela”

“Oque você faria no lugar dela ?”

“Pediria uma ordem de restrição, ou ligaria para a sua mãe a informando do seu comportamento”

“Meu deus você é cruel”

“Vai me dizer que não seriam medidas eficientes?”

“Você acha que ela faria isso ?”

“Não, eu já sugeri pra ela, e não fique com essa cara emburrada, foi antes do nosso acordo”

“Tudo bem” Eric disse ainda irritado.

“Bom, então sobre oque você quer falar a respeito ?”

“Ela ainda fala sobre mim ?”

“Meu deus você não pensa em nada além dela ?”

“Sim, eu penso, mas não muito no momento, mas da pra responder ?”

“Sim, as vezes, ela diz que você manda poemas pra ela”

“Ela te mostrou eles ?”

“Não ela disse que eu riria, ela provavelmente estava certa, mas ela disse que eram bem bonitos”

“Não fui eu que os escrevi, foi Pablo Neruda”

“Bem, isso explica porque ela gostou, você devia colocar o nome dele em parênteses no final para evitar confusões como essa”

“Yeah...”

“Você fez de propósito ?”

“Não, quer dizer mais ou menos, eu realmente sinto as coisas descritas neles, então não é falso”

“Eu tenho certeza que as pessoas que lidam com direitos autorais discordariam”

“Mas nenhuma delas está aqui agora. E você realmente quer arrumar uma briga por causa da moral de plagiar autores em e-mails para a minha ex?”

“Isso não é briga, é uma discussão sobre um assunto que você mencionou, é bem diferente”

“Tá”

“Mas eu não acho que seja tão errado assim, fica pelo menos na área moralmente cinza”

“Eu vou considerar isso uma vitória”

“É mais um empate”

“Eu estou mal, não da pra você me deixar ter uma vitória ?”

“Tudo bem, mas não se acostume”

“Eu nem sonharia com isso”

“Bom”

“Yeah”

“Então...eu sei que você provavelmente não vai gostar do que eu vou dizer agora, mas eu tenho que dizer, ela pode achar os poemas belos, mas isso não significa que ela gosta de recebe-los, principalmente depois das coisas que rolaram ontem”

“Oque você recomenda que eu faça”

“Sei lá, deixar Neruda de lado por uns tempos e vá ler algum mistério da Agatha Christie, tentar tirar um pouquinho o romance da sua cabeça por algumas horas”

“Isso soa agradável”

“Isso significa que eu você vai fazer ?”

“Significa que eu vou pensar a respeito”

“Okay, você parece bem, e eu tenho coisas a fazer fora daqui, ou você quer que eu fique mais tempo porque não tem nada no mundo que você ame mais do que a minha maldita presença na sua vida nesse momento?” ela disse com uma voz melodramática e depois rindo ao ver a expressão irritada de Eric.

“Não. Tchau. Você nunca vai me deixar esquecer essa frase ?”

“Provavelmente não” ela disse.

Eric pensou que talvez devesse acompanha-la até a porta da frente mas quando ainda estava pensando em fazer isso ela se virou e foi embora.Ele colocou Magnetic Fields para tocar assim que ouviu o som da porta da frente se fechando, mas dessa vess era All my little words ao invés de I don’t wanna get over you, o que honestamente não era tanto progresso assim, mas era alguma coisa.


	3. Capítulo 3

Pelo que você já conheceu de Alice Amaral você deve ter previsto que ela passaria o seu tempo livre com um nariz enfiado no livro na biblioteca da escola. Essa previsão no entanto eu tenho que informar que não está correta. Claro havia um livro no seu colo, e era um da natureza acadêmica cujo conteúdo ela pretendia dominar para caso esse viesse a cair nas diversas provas que ela pretendia fazer no futuro próximo, mas o lugar que ela escolhera naquele dia, e na maioria dos outros dias, não era a biblioteca como seria o tradicional mas sim uma certa arvore bem na beira do pátio, onde a brisa passavam por entre as folhas, assim como os finos raios de sol. Do lugar onde ela se sentava ninguém podia vê-la de algumas das janelas das salas de aula, e até mesmo da grande maioria do pátio. Ela amava aquele lugar.

Alice estava concentrada em um capítulo sobre o Império Bizantino quando a luz que estava indo na pagina do livro foi tapada por alguém se colocando na frente dessa.

“Você deveria estar na sala de aula”

“Você também” Eric disse se sentando contra a grade em posição de índio.

“Você está errado, é o meu tempo livre”

“E você decidiu passar estudando, sério algumas pessoas não sabem viver”

“Algumas pessoas se importam com seu futuro e com sua educação”

Eric sorriu mas o seu olhar parecia um pouco triste.

“Então você quer falar alguma coisa ou você veio aqui só pra matar aula ?” Alice perguntou.

“A Sabrina veio hoje”

“Eu sei”

“Ela não falou comigo”

“Você esperava que fosse diferente ?”

“Racionalmente não”

“Então emocionalmente sim ?”

“Pois é, talvez eu seja tão previsível quanto você diz que eu sou”

“Eu só disse isso uma vez”

“E você implicou que eu era assim o tempo todo”

“Ou talvez você esteja paranóico”

“Talvez, mas nesse caso eu estou seguro que as minhas habilidades de interpretação estão corretas. Você acha que foi por isso que ela terminou comigo ?”

“Não”

“Sabe eu não consigo deixar de pensar que nós dois... hum não. Talvez eu devesse falar com outra pessoa, não acho que você vai entender”

“Tente, eu sou inteligente”

“Inteligência não é a questão, é emoção”

“Eu não sou inexperiente nessa área, eu já tive namorados”

“É diferente, você não amou nenhum deles do jeito que eu amei ela”

“Você não sabe disso”

“Eu sei. Quando aquele cara, Rodrigo terminou com você na oitava série no meio da aula de educação física você nem chorou, você continuou jogando vôlei como se nada tivesse acontecido, foi estranho pra caramba”

“Sabe Eric não é porque eu não sinto uma necessidade compulsiva de esfregar as minhas emoções na cara dos outros que signifique que eu não as tenha”

“Tá qual foi a última vez que você gostou pra valer de alguém ?”

“Eu estou gostando de alguém nesse momento, nós não estamos namorando exatamente, mas tem um rapaz com quem eu tenho passado uma quantidade considerável de tempo ultimamente e eu gosto”

Eric ficou em silencio por um momento, e meio desconfiadamente perguntou :

“Hum...Você não está falando sobre mim ? Está ?”

Alice sentiu vontade de jogar seu livro na cabeça dele, mas conseguiu se controlar.

“Ugh. É claro que não Eric, ele é mais velho e mais maduro, ele não é nada como você”

“Ele soa inventado, qual é o nome dele ?”

“Gabriel Ricciardi, ele é um estudante de engenharia da UGB”

“Como se digita esse sobrenome ?” Eric disse pegando o seu celular de seu bolso.

“Porque você quer saber ?”

“Eu vou procurar no facebook, pra ver quem é o galã que conseguiu conquistar o seu coração de pedra”

“Meu coração não é de pedra, e você não vai irritar ele”

“Eu não quero irritá-lo, eu só quero ver a cara dele. Mas é bem provável que eu venha a irritar você até que você me dê o nome dele, porque nós não pulamos essa parte e você me da o nome de uma vez ?”

“Gabriel R-I-C-C-I-A-R-D-I. Agora para de falar eu quero terminar esse capitulo antes do sinal bater”

“Ok”

Alice mal chegou a terminar de ler um parágrafo quando Eric começou a rir.

“O que foi ?”

“O seu cara está usando um fedora na foto de perfil ”

“É um chapéu, o que tem de tão engraçado sobre isso ?”

“Bem é um tipo de chapéu que caras toscos usam, eu não achei que um deles seria capaz de te conquistar”

“Isso não e verdade, Indiana Jones usava um fedora”

“Okay, no passado era diferente. Mas hoje em dia só hipsters otários que se acham muito melhor do que todo mundo usam fedoras”

“Então cada o seu ?”

Eric ignorou o comentário.

“Me conta ele estava usando um quando vocês se conheceram ?”

Alice decidiu ignorá-lo para tentar fazer com que Eric parasse de falar, não foi eficaz.

“Eu vou assumir que isso significa que sim, então ele te conquistou com o swag dele ?”

Alice novamente sentiu vontade de jogar seu livro na cabeça de Eric, e dessa vez ela sucumbiu a essa vontade.

O livro bateu bem no meio da testa dele, e Alice tinha certeza que tinha doído, mas aquela reação só fez Eric começar a rir.

“Você devia voltar pra sala de aula, tipo agora”

“Devia sim, mas eu não acho que eu vou fazer isso”

“Se o universo fosse um lugar justo você repetiria de ano”

“Sim, mas como você já deve ter aprendido, o universo dificilmente pode ser chamado de justo”


End file.
